Aiko Niwa
is a student from Paulownia Academy High School and a character first introduced in the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows light novel. She makes her first game appearance in Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U. Design Aiko is a teenage girl of above average height and below average weight. She has long, black hair with light blue highlights. Two blue ribbons are tied in it. Aiko seems to have an interesting fashion sense, wearing a gold necklace with a pink gem, and a short purple yukata with a red skirt underneath. She wears geta with long stockings tied with light blue ribbons. In CEMETERY0 and Book of Shadows novel, Aiko is seen wearing a normal Paulownia girl's uniform. Personality Aiko is an informer with an interest in spiritual items and money. She has sympathy for Sachiko Shinozaki, and is a third year student at Paulownia Academy. She's often in conflict with Naho Saenoki. As described by her, Aiko is a gossip interested in other people's private lives, using her spiritual powers to find out more about them. She is the younger sister of Kuon and often shows her anger towards her sister's controlling nature. Plot |-|CP:C0 = Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ FILE #10: Girl Meets Girl Naho and Akari Roen both meet up in town, where Naho proposes the idea of meeting up with omsone who might help. They end up meeting Aiko in a cafe where they talk. Aiko seemingly mocks Naho, but agrees into digging up the information for her. FILE #11: Rival '' Naho goes to talk to Aiko once again. The two discuss the situation they have and Aiko tells her what she found out. Naho and her then fu and the two discuss the situation. Aiko tells her opinion and they both leave. Naho gives Aiko a charm of protection, as now Aiko herself is involved. ''Bonus File: Corpse Pa_ty Aiko is the main character of the bonus file. As she walks down the street, happy about the magical set of underwear she acquired, which change accordingly to what another person Aiko looks at wears. FILE #13: Night Under the Midnight Sun Aiko goes back to talk to Naho, asking for the money on digging up the information. Naho gives her the envelope and the two girls call it settled. Aiko then turns around to say something, but screams and tells Naho that she should be really careful. What she saw was a dead person behind the glass window starring directly at Naho. LAST FILE: Memento Mori Aiko appears, cheering Sayaka and Naho for exorcising the spirit, being genuinely happy. They then all leave using the helicopter brought by Aiko. |-|CP:2U = Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U #1; The Shame on The River Kwai Aiko appears as a commentator who was brought here by Sachiko. Naho and Sayaka are both really surprised about it, but Aiko says that it's all alright, as she is more than happy to be here. She then reappears through out the chapter, commenting on those who went to escape the place. At the end of the chapter, she persuades Sachiko into giving Haruyuki his price for winning the race. #3; My Greatest Feeling! Trans-Abandoned Bomb Shelter Ultra Quiz Aiko is chosen as one of the companions Sayaka will have, along with Naho, Haruyuki, Shougo and Kou in her quiz. After they are all transported into the underground bomb shelter. After everyone wakes up they all realize that Kou is nowhere to be found. Aiko then takes out a piece of paper and says that it says something about Kou, but mocks Naho. She is then convinced by Shougo to read it. She says that Kou is the prize for the game. Suddenly the monitor turns on and Kou is shown on the monitor along with Sachiko. Aiko is chosen as the one who looks after the group, as the prize they get doesn't actually concern her or Haruyuki. Aiko then reads the rules to the group, saying that they need to choose 427 points to win. While Naho is mocking Shougo, Aiko will call Naho's "answer" incorrect and they loose 50 points. If it then revealed that Shougo likes being constantly insulted by Naho, leaving everyone disgusted at him. After walking in the darkness Shougo says that he hears footsteps and that he thinks it's Kou. Everyone calls him out and then yell at Shougo, saying to look out. Taguchi then gets hit i nthe head by the hammer, not having a scratch on him. It is then shown that Yoshikazu is hitting Shougo with a Pico-Ham (a plastic hammer that squeaks when you hit with it). Aiko question Naho on her remark that the hammer is different and says that it's a shame that she doesn't get to see it, as it's probably full of evil energy. Aiko then explains that no one is allowed to separate from the group or they will be bashed just like Shougo is, as the key to winning this game is teamwork. After a while Sayaka mentions that she knows this place so she might know where the quizzes are hidden, but Aiko explains that the dimension is different, so the place is most likely not the same. After a heated argument on which direction they should go, it is left for Naho to decide. After she chooses left, Aiko claims that she chose correctly and is awarded 10 points. The group enters the dissection room, where Aiko says that the amount of hatred in this room is fascinating. Inumaru finds a bonus question in one of the bloody buckets and has to quickly answer the question. He says that there is 10 buckets inside this room and wins 50 points. He gets hugged by Sayaka and Naho, who are both happy. He find another question regarding pee-girls, and after thinking with the group, asnwers that the one in mind is Yuka Mochida, which rewards them 20 points. After that Haruyuki finds a third question written in blood, question who in Byakudan Senior High School found the "Sachiko Ever After", After Aiko gives them the full names of the girls trapped here (as well as finding out about Shougo's fascination with little girls). Aiko, now angry that she was fooled by Shougo, says that she will curse his entire bloodline, and reveals that she is quite grudgeful. After some talking, Haruyuki answers that it's Emi Urabe and wins the group 50 points. The girls go and enter the lavatories, leaving the boys outside and a question regarding the girls breast sizes. Sayaka and Naho both reveal themselves to be C-cups, but Aiko demands a lot of money for personal information. Sayaka tells Naho her plan and the two of them grab each of Aiko's breasts. The two girls are then fascinated by Aiko's size and everyone conducts that Aiko is the biggest of the three, which earns them 10 points. The group then finds more questions, one of them asking on who is behind you (in this case Sayaka) right now. A blackout occurs and leaves everyone in pitch blackness. Once the light is back on Sayaka answer that there might've been a ghost behind her, which earns them a 100 points. After that Sachiko leads them to the corpse pool, where Kou is hidden and gives them the last question: If only one of them can make it out of here, which one of them would deserve it the most. They all refuse to answer, saying that they don't want only one of them to make it out, which is the correct answer. Due to that they win the game. #5; The King and Us Aiko reappears in this chapter, calling Sachiko "Sachiko-sama", to which Naho and Sayaka say that Aiko is totally under Sachiko's control. She then plays a maid for the group, bringing snacks, outfits for Naomi and Naho and a game of "Twister". #8; Today's the Day, Farewell Aiko, along with Inumaru, not belonging in Heavenly Host, say their goodbyes to Sayaka and Naho. Aiko then supposedly loses her memories of this event, along with the rest. |-|CP:BD = Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 00 『 A Faint Light 』 Aiko appears in the middle of the chapter, looking over Kisaragi Academy. She later reappears at the end of the chapter, after Mochida called her into the room. It is Aiko that told Ayumi's friends of her where-abouts and helped them. She then introduces herself to Ayumi and asks for the box that Ayumi acquired. CHAPTER 01 『 Returning 』 Aiko meets up with Ayumi and Yoshiki in a cafe and discuss their discovery. Aiko questions the two survivors about Naho and Sayaka. Ayumi tells Aiko that Naho's dead, but doesn't know anything about Sayaka. Yoshiki interrupts the two and asks why all of this matters, as Heavenly Host was destroyed by them. Aiko then tells them that he is incorrect and that Heavenly Host still exists. Aiko then shows them a "thoughtograph" of a hallway in Heavenly Host, featuring what seems to be Yuki Kanno holding a hatchet and a book. The survivors question on how Aiko was able to produce a photo, so Aiko shows them the Everafter stones, which were inside the red box that Ayumi found in the Makina's residence. She then explains Ayumi on how Yoshie came to open up the Heavenly Host, or Nirvana. After some more explaining and talking, Aiko reveals that her plan is to make Nirvana a tour place, for which she could make some extra cash. This leaves both Ayumi and Yoshiki surprised. Yoshiki then tels Aiko that she got the stones because Ayumi risked her life, so Aiko gives one of the stones to Ayumi. CHAPTER 02 『 Respective Desires 』 Aiko is seen talking to heself in her room, saying that she is sorry that she had to lie to Ayumi about being able to bring her friends back to life. She then says that she hopes that she cannot wait to pack Naho's spirit into a spirit item and add her to her collection, adding that her hobby has turned her into a monster, yet she can't wait for it. She then picks up the only picture that she has of Sayaka, Naho and herself and realizes that her only wish is to talk to them one last time. Kuon walks in and they talk. Aiko goes to get a drink, but Kuon already brought a cup of barley tea for her. Aiko calls her constant ability to predict what people want off-putting and drinks the tea. They then talk about how Kuon can work as both a CEO and a teacher, to which Kuon says that she loves making people happy. Kuon asks about the Everafter stones, but Aiko brushes her off. Kuon mentions that she fallen in love with someone, But Aiko leaves. She meets up with Haruyuki outside of her house, Haruyuki expressing his worries about Sayaka, saying that he will definitely save her. Aiko says that there is a possibility that Sayaka is already dead, but Haruyuki says that it's impossible, denying the facts given to him. Magari walks in on their conversation and congratulates Aiko from finding a way into the Nirvana so fast, as well as telling that she has no business there. Haruyuki remembers her as the girl who just transferred into their school this year. Magari then reveals to Aiko that Ayumi and Misuto are already in Nirvana, as well as threatens to kill Aiko if she doesn't hand her the stones. Aiko then mocks Magari and uses the stones, sending Haruyuki and herself to Nirvana. Unfortunately for her, Magari manages to take Aiko's stones, right before they are sent, leaving them no way out. Aiko wakes up in the Second building entrance and realizes that the stones are gone, as well as her hand is injured. Haruyuki appears behind her and says that he saw Magari taking them from her. Aiko then says that to escape they will need to find Ayumi before she leaves, but Haruyuki insists on looking for Sayaka. Aiko says it's dark, and she is about to get one of her candles, but Haruyuki turns on a flashlight he brought with him. While walking together, Haruyuki question on who Magari is, and Aiko asks him to keep a secret. She explains to hi mthat Magari belong to Martuba's Tomb and tell him to be careful about Magari from now on. Haruyuki enters the lavatories and finds a corpse. His scream alerts Aiko, who runs in. The two then are surprised by the corpse. Aiko then takes a ring owned by the victim and calls it a good spirit item, as it bears the grudges of the victim. Aiko shows her true cockiness and arrogance when she starts taking spiritual items without thinking about the feelings of those who owned it. They find that walls in Heavenly Host start to become meaty and twitch. They enter the music room and find that the sound played inside was from spirits. After Haruyuki checks it out, the piano shoots into him, barely missing him. After that Haruyuki starts succumbing to darkening, Aiko seeing a ghost of another victim, who lets Aiko take the statue from his corpse to save Haruyuki. The two then find their way into the bell tower, where they find a corpse of Yoshikazu, who was crucified. The two later enter the file storage room and find Shougo's camera, which shows them that Naho and Kou are both dead. Haruyuki breaks down and starts crying. The two then move on, looking for Sayaka. Haruyuki gets a call from her, so he runs off, finding a closet in the hall next to them, from which Sayaka's screams can be heard. Aiko stops him from running towards it, predicting it to be a trap. A moment later the door opens and Sayaka's rotting corpse is revealed. Both of them break down in tears, Haruyuki soon after succumbing to darkening and turning into a beast. He says that it's all Aiko's fault and attacks her. She runs for her life, but is tackled by him to the ground. CHAPTER 03 『 Pain 』 Aiko appears at the end of the chapter, bloody from her previous encounter. She screams at Ayumi to run away from Sachi. Ayumi questions who she is, but Aiko runs up to her ans explains that she found more pictures like the "thoughtograph", each with some other object in Yuki's left hand. Aiko demands Ayumi to use her Everafter stones to go back. Ayumi says that she doesn't have them anymore, and Aiko breaks down crying. Suddenly she is set on fire by Sachi, who laughs menacingly. Ayumi tries using water on her, but itonly grows bigger. Aiko runs away screaming. Trivia * Despite Aiko's attitude, she cares about Sayaka's and Naho's well-being, seen when she cheers for them exorcising the ghost in CEMETERY0 and grieving over their deaths in Blood Drive. Gallery |-|CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Light Novel) Img00800.jpg|Sayaka Ooue and Aiko |-|CP:C0 = Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ CEMETERY0_Aiko001.png|First actual appearance of Aiko. CEMETERY0_Aiko_Scared.png|Aiko screaming after seeing a ghost behind Naho. |-|CP:2U = Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U AikoFull.png|Aiko's full profile Aiko Niwa_Portraits_CoPa 2U.png|Aiko's portrait chart 2U_CG_048.png|Aiko, Sayaka and Haruyuki watching in surprise. 2U_CG_050.png|Haruyuki getting scolded by Aiko. 2U_CG_094.png|Aiko watching in the backround. 2U_CG_096.png|Aiko, realizing that she will no longer see Sayaka and Naho. 2U_CG_097.png|Sayaka hugging Haruyuki. 2U_CG_098.png|Haruyuki taking the hug. 2U_CG_133.png|The close-up of Aiko being groped by Sayaka and Naho. 2U_CG_731.png|Aiko's character description (Japanese) |-|CP:BD = Corpse Party: Blood Drive BD_CG_001.jpg|Aiko appearing before the group in Makina's appartment BD_CG_002.jpg|Aiko's picture of the time she had fun with Naho and Sayaka. File:BD_CG_003.jpg|Aiko screaming at Ayumi that Sachi is dangerous. images (00).jpg|A teased model of Aiko, mimicking her in-game portrait. Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:High school students Category:People from Paulownia Academy Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows light novel Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Protagonists Category:Article stubs